


Each Other

by glue_factory



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teen Romance, don't forget to like comment and subscribe, it's just fluff, it's not that good but it's not bad either, stay safe and wear a mask, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glue_factory/pseuds/glue_factory
Summary: Cat just wants to spend time with Jade.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr (jadewestsaves.tumblr.com) wanted "some more of that juicy Cade," and I'm here to deliver.  
> Please enjoy! :)

It’s like they never have a moment alone. Every day they’re with their friends at school. And every time they mention their weekend plans, someone always wants tag along and Cat can’t find it in her heart to turn them down. She likes spending time with her girlfriend and their friends but not all the time and definitely not all at once. Sometimes she likes having her girlfriend all to herself, so their date doesn’t become painfully awkward when almost all of their friends string along.

Tonight is different though. Jade turns down the weird boy who hoped to join them on their date at the roller-skating rink. Cat’s more than excited. She’s thrilled. She’s bringing Jade out of her comfort zone by taking her to one of Cat’s favorite places. She’s finally able to be alone with her girlfriend for once even though they’re in a crowded building. Even though they told their friends where they were going. Even though they can barely hear each other over the loud, upbeat music.

Cat tightly laces the thick black strings of her roller skates before gliding to the wall of lockers and shoving their shoes inside of one. Jade’s boots barely fit in the locker, but Cat manages to squeeze them inside since she doesn’t want to pay for another locker.

“Are you ready?” Cat asks enthusiastically once returning to the wooden bench where Jade sits. She gathers her red hair into a high ponytail and tugs on hair to ensure it’s tight enough.

“I don’t know,” Jade shrugs and lets out a long, shaky breath, slowly meeting the redhead’s brown eyes and appearing unsure of herself.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Cat encourages and takes Jade’s hands into hers, pulling her off the bench.

Jade’s blue eyes widen as she quickly slides closer to Cat and almost falls into Cat’s arms. Then it hits Cat. Jade is terrified. She told Cat on the way to the rink that she’s never been roller skating before, and Cat remembers her first time she went roller skating. How scared she was. How she kept falling. How she kept holding onto the wall and railing for support. Cat understands how Jade feels, so she amends, “Just one lap?”

Jade nods hesitantly, and Cat drags her onto the rink, not letting go of her hands. It’s not like she can let go. Jade’s grip is incredibly tight, but Cat doesn’t mind.

Cat instructs Jade on what do to. How to point her toes outwards and walk forward. How to squat to keep her balance. How to correct her posture so she doesn’t fall. And Jade somewhat gets it, cautiously taking steps forward as Cat skates smoothly backward.

“I look stupid,” Jade points out, sighing, and tightens her grip on Cat when she loses her balance again. She’s holding onto Cat’s forearms at this point, digging her nails into the skin.

Cat smiles reassuringly and glances behind her to assure they’re not about to bump into someone. And well, Jade does look a little silly, but no one looks like a professional their first time skating. And she’s not the only inexperienced skater here. She’s just the only inexperienced skater who hasn’t fallen, and that says something.

“And how can you skate backward?” Jade asks in a slightly whiny tone, knitting her eyebrows together and loosening her grip on Cat’s forearms.

“Takes practice,” Cat answers and winks, realizing they’re nearing the end of their lap. Moving them closer to the small opening in the railing, she inquires, “Are you ready to call it quits?”

To Cat’s surprise, Jade shakes her head, and the two continue to skate. After another lap, Cat moves to Jade’s side, interlocking her fingers with Jade’s. They glide together along to the rhythm of the music. With the lights from the disco ball illuminating their faces. The neon lights brightening the hardwood. The groups of people skating past them. 

It all feels like a neon blur. A hazy moment Cat never wants to end. Then again, she never wants any moment she has with Jade to end. She dreads it when she has to bid farewell, so she doesn’t think about it. She doesn’t think about this night ending. She only thinks about what’s happening in this instant.

“I think I got this,” Jade announces confidently, carefully removing her hand out of Cat’s grasp.

“You sure?” Cat asks, letting a smile tug on her lips. She likes this sudden burst of confidence, and she’s excited for Jade.

Tucking strands of black hair behind her ears, Jade nods and creates a small space between her and Cat. She skates on her own, and she’s doing a good job for someone who was terrified earlier. She glides almost effortlessly, remembering everything Cat taught her earlier. Cat can’t help but be proud, and when Jade smiles at her, she knows this was a good idea.

That is until Jade falls on the rink. Hard.

Cat immediately stops in her tracks and crouches down next to her girlfriend, waving off the stranger that stops with her. “Oh, my god, Jade, are you okay?” she worries. It sounded like it hurt. And badly.

Jade grimaces and tightly grabs onto Cat’s arms as she is brought up from the ground. She shakes her head, groaning, “Take me home.”

And Cat does just that. She returns her and Jade’s skates, laces up Jade’s boots, and drives them to Jade’s house. And to Cat’s amusement, she carefully places a bag of frozen peas on Jade’s behind.

* * *

It’s nice out. The weather is always nice in Los Angeles when it’s not unbearably hot. But on lovely days like these, Cat expects to stay cooped up in her bedroom, staring out the window as the clouds occasionally block the sun. That’s why it startles her to find Jade at her front door, suggesting that they have a picnic at a nearby park. Alone. Just the two of them. With no one else.

Cat doesn’t plan on Jade reading the whole time. She thought they would enjoy each other’s company and the weather. Stare at the sky and describe the shapes of the clouds. Feed one another the strawberries Jade brought. Instead, she lies next to Jade, observing her as her blue eyes scan down the page. As her fingers play with the edge of the page when she’s about to flip it. As her black curls fall in front of her face.

Cat gently sweeps the hair out of Jade’s face and behind her ear, slowly tracing her jawline with her index finger. Jade quickly glances at her and smirks before returning to her book. Sighing softly, Cat strokes Jade’s cheek, smiling to herself and admiring Jade’s beauty until Jade grabs her wrist and moves it away from her face.

Exhaling in annoyance, Cat rolls over onto her back, gazes at the sky, and rolls back onto her side. She can’t take it anymore. She wants Jade to pay attention to her. It’s supposed to be their day, just the two of them, but Jade won’t put her book down. Cat does the only thing she can think of.

Knocking the book out of Jade’s hands, Cat pushes Jade onto her back and straddles her waist. She plants her lips onto Jade’s, kissing her passionately. She cups her girlfriend’s cheek, deepening the kiss while her other hand clenches the hem of Jade’s sweater. And then she feels Jade’s hands trailing up her thighs and squeezing them, and she finds herself creeping her hand up Jade’s sweater.

Cat kisses down to her neck, sucking on and nipping at the skin. A quiet moan escapes from Jade’s mouth, and Cat smirks to herself, leaving a burgundy mark on the pale skin and progressing higher up her sweater.

She surely does have Jade’s attention now, and there’s no use in continuing. But Cat can’t stop herself from trailing her lips down to her collarbone. From inching her hand up higher. From putting another mark on her skin.

“Cat, baby,” Jade speaks up breathlessly and grabs onto Cat’s traveling arm, halting any further progression, but Cat continues pulling at the skin. “Cat,” Jade repeats a little sterner this time.

Grudgingly, Cat draws back and looks down at her girlfriend expectantly, raising her eyebrows.

“Not right now,” Jade says softly and sits up, keeping Cat in her lap. She wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist and kisses her cheek. “Later, I promise.”

“But I’m bored,” Cat complains simply, shrugging.

And that is true. She thought they’d spend the day cloud gazing and cuddling, but all she’s done is watch Jade read and trace the red squares on the checkered picnic blanket. If she had known this was going to happen, she would’ve suggested that they stayed at her house. Or she would’ve brought something that she could do by herself. Either way, she wouldn’t have turned down spending the afternoon with Jade.

Cat tries to climb out of Jade’s lap, but her girlfriend stops her by tightening her grip around her waist and pulling her closer to her.

Jade bites her bottom lip and lets out a breath. “Okay, let me finish this chapter, and afterward we can do whatever you want.”

Cat nods and slides off Jade’s lap, which Jade lets her do this time, while Jade picks up her book and flips through the pages, finding where she left off. Cat lies back down on the picnic blanket, gazing at the sky until she feels Jade nudging her side just moments later.  
  
“I’m done,” Jade announces, lying down on her stomach and resting her chin in her palm.

“How?” Cat asks, averting her stare to Jade and pulling her eyebrows together. There’s no way she could’ve finished that fast. Sure, Jade reads quickly but not quick enough to finish a chapter in a minute.

“I only had a page left,” Jade answers plainly, and a small smile appears on her lips. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you, too,” Cat smiles, and she means it like she always does.

Jade runs a finger along Cat’s cheek, tilting her head to hers and bringing their lips together. It’s soft and sweet. It makes Cat forget why she was frustrated earlier. It makes her remember how tender Jade can be. It makes her fall in love with Jade all over again.

* * *

It rains for the first time in what might be ages, and it’s a good thing Cat likes the rain. She enjoys listening to the raindrops hit her windowpane. Turning off all the lights in her bedroom. Falling asleep to the soothing sound. It’s nights like these where she sleeps soundly without the aid of a white noise machine. Any night like this, she relishes deeply.

Cat also loves it when her girlfriend spends the night. She didn’t think that Jade was going to be up for it after she expressed her exhaustion due to being the lead in the upcoming play. Cat is thrilled for her and understands that Jade wants to do nothing else but watch mindless television on Cat’s laptop and cuddle.

And that’s exactly what they do. Jade snuggles closely against Cat’s chest while Cat runs her fingers through her black hair. It’s nice. The rain. The darkness. The television show. The embrace. Cat wallows in this, but it would be perfect if she wasn’t hungry.

She hasn’t eaten anything besides some snacks here and there since she ate lunch at school, thinking she would order food when Jade came over, but Jade stated she wasn’t hungry. And being tight on money, Cat didn’t want to order a lot of food for it to all go to waste, so she decided to eat what little food was in her kitchen. But now she realizes that the junk food wasn’t enough.

“Jade,” Cat whispers softly and stops combing her girlfriend’s hair, making sure to not interrupt the television show, “do you want brownies?”

Jade doesn’t respond which Cat finds strange. She reaches over to her laptop, pausing the show and letting the room fall silent. 

“Jade?” Cat repeats, only earning a quiet snore in response. Of course, Jade’s asleep. The room is dark and calm, and she’s been rehearsing nonstop for the past two weeks. Dealing with her parents’ arguments over where she should go to college. Losing sleep from all the stress. This is probably the first time Jade has received some tranquility in weeks.

Cat doesn’t get upset because she gets it, but she’s terribly hungry. Careful not to wake Jade, Cat silently closes her laptop, taking away her only light source, and slowly pushes Jade off her chest. She crawls off the bed and blindly heads toward the door, taking cautious steps to avoid the creaks in the hardwood. Gently turning the cold doorknob. Pushing the door open and praying that it won’t squeak loudly.

“Come back,” Jade’s voice faintly whimpers in the darkness, a needy tone present.

Cat freezes and turns on her heel to face her bed. “I’ll be back in a sec,” she reassures before ducking out the room and rushing down the hall into the kitchen.

Realizing that she doesn’t have all the ingredients and the time to bake brownies, Cat quickly searches the cabinets for a bag of cookies and shoves three chocolate chip cookies into her mouth. She tries to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to wake her parents and brother and raise awareness about Jade’s sneaking in. Soon enough, she’s closing her bedroom door behind her and wiping the cookie crumbs off her face. She crawls back on the bed, pulling a blanket on top of them and making out her girlfriend’s shadow in the dark.

“Where’d you go?” Jade asks, weakly murmuring and bringing herself closer to Cat. She lazily drapes an arm over Cat, and their legs naturally get tangled as they try to get comfortable again.

“To get a snack,” Cat whispers in response and caresses Jade’s cheek after swallowing She pushes more strands of hair out of Jade’s face and behind her ear again before letting her hand rest on Jade’s hip.

Jade scoots closer to the redhead. So close that their lips brush against each other. That Cat can smell Jade’s minty breath. That she could just kiss her. Cat gives her a gentle peck on her lips before hearing Jade inhale deeply before guessing, “Cookies?”

“Yeah,” Cat answers sheepishly, toying with the waistband of Jade’s pajama bottoms. 

Jade snorts softly and buries her head into the crook of the redhead’s neck. Her slight snores echo throughout the room almost instantly, and Cat just lies there, reaching up to rake her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair again. Feeling her girlfriend’s warm heavy breaths against her neck. Listening to thunder rumble outside.

And although she never imagined Jade being with her on nights like these, she doesn’t know if she can picture them without her now. She feels safe in her girlfriend’s presence, and when the sky flashes brightly with a strike of lightning, Cat finds herself drifting to sleep to the warmth of Jade in her arms and to the sound of rain pattering against her window.

* * *

The rain doesn’t last forever. It never does. The sun eventually comes out and pretends like it never rained in the first place. The sunshine is nice though. It’s warm and inviting. It makes rainy days something to look forward to. But the sun doesn’t stay out for long especially with the season changing. Cat hates that it gets dark so early, but her girlfriend loves the nighttime, so Cat’s not complaining that much.

She’s definitely not complaining when Jade invites her over on weekends. When they drive around Los Angeles at night without a destination in mind. When they collapse onto Jade’s bed unable to keep their hands and mouths off each other. Cat doesn’t see anything to complain about actually. Jade’s sweet and generous when it’s just the two of them, and Cat likes that side of Jade.

Panting heavily, Cat catches her breath as Jade pulls herself up from in between her thighs. She likes it when her mind goes numb and she falls to the wills of her girlfriend. She can’t get enough of it. She can’t get enough of her.

Jade kisses Cat’s lips softly and wipes her red hair off her sweaty forehead before lying down on her stomach, staring at Cat expectantly with her big blue eyes.

Silence fills Jade’s bedroom, and Cat finally calms her breathing. She meets Jade’s gaze, and a thought pops into her head. Well, it’s more of a question that’s been plaguing Cat’s mind when one of their friends mentioned it. She knows how Jade feels about her, and she knows how much she loves Jade. Sometimes, though, she wants how much Jade loves her.

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?” Cat asks seriously and twirls a lock of Jade’s hair around her finger.

Confused, Jade lifts her head and scrunches her face. “What?” she replies and combs her fingers through her hair, drawing her eyebrows closer together.

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?” Cat repeats plainly, not breaking her serious tone.

Jade blinks and places her chin in her palm, removing her face from its contortion and frowning slightly. “What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it,” Cat smiles softly, amused at her girlfriend’s bewilderment.

“Just for clarification, have you always been a worm, or are you gonna randomly metamorphose into one?” Jade inquires, taking the question more seriously than Cat had expected. She thought that Jade would laugh it off and say yes without hesitation and that they would later find this situation humorous.

Not anticipating this, Cat simply shrugs. “Both.”

Jade pauses and purses her lips like she always does when she’s thinking something over. It’s quiet for a moment as Cat waits for her girlfriend’s reply with bated breath. She stares down at Jade, watching her finger trace a random pattern onto her skin. Finally, after exhaling, Jade answers, “No to always a worm, but yes to randomly metamorphose.”

Cat drops her jaw, feigning disbelief. She isn’t surprised that Jade decided on that because honestly, she would’ve said the same thing, but that doesn’t change how she feels about her.

“Would you still love me if I was an axe murderer?” Jade smirks darkly and slowly leans down to plant a kiss on Cat’s bare stomach, biting the skin a little.

Now Cat’s confused. This is not what she expected when she originally asked the question, but Jade can be unpredictable sometimes. “I don’t think our quest—”

“Would you still love me if I was an axe murderer?” Jade interrupts, putting an emphasis on each word and squeezing Cat’s thigh.

Cat swallows, but she already knows her answer. Of course, she would. She loves what they have. What they do. What they are. But occasionally, she likes to tease her girlfriend. She pretends to mull over it, tilting her head from side to side and placing her finger on her chin. “Just for clarification,” Cat begins to mimic Jade’s question and grins, “should I answer this from a moral standpoint?”

“Cat,” Jade sighs loudly in exasperation and tries to roll off the redhead, but Cat stops her by grabbing onto her arm and locking her ankles behind Jade’s back. 

“Okay, okay,” Cat says quickly with a giggle, gaining Jade’s attention again. She answers honestly, meeting her gaze, “Yeah, I would.”

Jade grins in satisfaction and trails kisses from Cat’s navel to her jawline, specifically focusing on creating more marks on Cat’s neck.

“This isn’t a confession or anything, right?” Cat asks in between breaths just to make sure.

Jade shakes her head, turns Cat’s head to her, and presses her soft lips onto hers. Just like that, their activities continue like they never had this conversation, but an added reassurance hangs in the air, deepening their bond.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice a lack of cohesion in tone, you don't. Writing is hard when you're going through a funk and when you get out of that funk, your laptop breaks on you.  
> You can leave requests in the comments or on my Tumblr. Just know that it'll probably take me some time.  
> Anyways, stay safe. Stay home. Wear a mask. And Social distance.


End file.
